Dirty Messy Sparkly
by xxsilverscript
Summary: MaraudersEra. After a great amount of fights, romance and breakups, that turned their whole world upside down and drama that nearly tore their friendships apart, they realized there was only one thing that actually mattered. And at the end of the day, their feet were dirty, their hair messy and their eyes sparkling - their friendship now stronger than they could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_Dirty. Messy. Sparkly._

 _Well, hello Ladies and Gents. This is my very first fanfiction, that I've written in English. I usually just stick with German. So if you want to point out mistakes - please be my guest. As to the rating, I went for 'M', since I'm not really familiar with how strict it is. But please be prepared for possible sex scenes and a teeny tiny bit of femSlash. Also, this story is not going to be 100% canon, 30% will be made up. For example Regulus is not 2 years younger than Sirius, but 1 year younger and in seventh form, just as Sirius and the other marauders. Regulus was thus born in 1960 (just as James Potter) and Sirius in 1959. I took the birthyears from the HP wikia, if you wan't to look it up._

 _Jup, that's it._ _Hope you'll enjoy the story._

 _Kisses,_

 _xxsilver_

|Marauders Era.| After a great amount of fights, romance and breakups, that turned their whole world upside down and drama that nearly tore their friendships apart, they realized that there was only one thing that actually mattered. || "It was so worth it." – "Every second of it."|| And at the end of the day, their feet were dirty, their hair messy and their eyes sparkling - their friendship now stronger than they could have ever imagined.

 _Chapter One_

"We only have two more months to go, before our final term ends, guys."

Lily Evans flipped a red strand out of her face, before reaching over to the box of chocolate placed on the table that we were currently sitting at. On her left side, Alice Prewett looked up from her Witch Weekly Magazine, while Emily Taylor blinked a couple of times and stopped staring into a black hole. With mild concern I had to admit, that she did that often since December.

"Right." Alice remarked, frowning slightly and catching my attention. "Time really flies by. Kind of scary, the thought of leaving Hogwarts for good." She let her chocolate brown eyes scan through the Gryffindor common room, until her eyes met, what – or better _who -_ she's been looking for.

Frank Longbottom. A tall, rather good looking boy with light brown hair and green eyes was sitting with some of his friends by the fireplace, talking and laughing about who knew what. "But at the other hand, I get to finally move in with Frank."

"So it's official then?" I asked perking up with mild concern. "Are you sure it's wise to move in with someone you just started a relationship with?"

Emily, who was looking for something in her black bag, stopped and looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Seriously Care, get over yourself. Alice and Frank are nothing like you and-"

"I never said that!" I exclaimed, before she could finish the sentence. Yes, I was overly cautious because of my recent breakup with none other than Remus John Lupin and I was quite protective, when it came to Alice, but that was only because I loved that little bundle of joy. "I wish her and Frank nothing but the best." And I really did. It was just, that I didn't want her to end up getting hurt.

"Sure," Emily said wryly, pulling a book out of her bag. "No, but in all honesty. You really have to get over Remus one day, you do know that, right?"

Rolling my grey eyes, I ran a hand through my curly blond hair. "I am so over Lupin, actually I am dating someone." A broad smile spread across my face. I had been dying to tell my friends, about what had happened a few weeks ago during the visit at Hogsmeade.

"Who in their right mind would date _you?"_ a voice behind us chipped in.

It didn't take Emily another second to realize, who the voice belonged to. She packed her bag and stood up. "See you at dinner." And with that, she stormed off, leaving us and a very exhausted looking Sirius Black behind.

"Is she _still_ mad at me?" Sirius asked frowning, taking Emily's seat

Alice shot him a funny look, not believing that Sirius had to actually ask that. Well he was daft sometimes. No, screw that. He was daft all the time. "You realize, that you're the reason why Regulus broke up with her?" And an ass.

"That was in _December!_ " Sirius cried out. "And I was doing her a favour!" By Merlins ballsack! Not in ten million years, would that kid admit that he might have messed up, when he forced Regulus to break up with Emily or otherwise, he would have to tell their parents, that their little perfection was dating a halfblood. And he really thought, that was a favour? Stupid, little prick.

"You broke her heart, idiot," I remarked dryly. "Or at least you forced your brother to do it." And yes, even though, all that took place several months ago, Emily was still hurting and it didn't look like, she would get over it in the next weeks or even months. No it actually looked like it was only getting worse, day by day.

And I understood that perfectly. I felt the pain, that she was feeling. But I let myself cry – I would never admit that though and rather snog McGonagall bevor I confessed – other than Emily. Ems never cried. Not when Regulus told her to get lost, not when she found out, that Sirius was behind all of it and not even then, when she confronted Regulus with that and realized that he had already moved on.

"See you at dinner guys." I felt so miserable just thinking about it. Whenever Emily behaved like that, I couldn't stop feeling her pain, as it was mine. So I got up, left the common room, hoping I could get Ems talking to me about Regulus. And I thought _I_ was heartbroken and crushed, when Remus dumped me last month for reasons only Merlin knew.

But whatever. Let the past be past. I had someone new now. Someone who was worth my time and effort. Someone who was exciting, challenging and let me be the person, that I wanted to be, without judging.

"Fitzgerald." A shiver ran down my spine, when I heard a low, husky voice call my name. By Merlins sweet balls. Why were my hands sweating, and my throat dry like freaking sandpaper?

Slowly turning around I faced my sweet nightmare. "Lestrange." I coughed and tried to make myself look more confident than I actually was. Because the truth was, that I had absolutely fallen for that bastard named Rabastan Lestrange. Well, I knew it wasn't love or some shit like that. It was something different, that made me fear and want him at the same time.

I kinda liked it. But there still was that teeny tiny bit of me, that might have been fearing him since the moment he had laid his darkgreen eyes on me. Sweet shit. I was so messed up, since Remus broke up with me. If something ever happened to me, while I was with Rabastan – it was entirely Lupins fault.

"You have been avoiding me," Rabastan stated with narrowed eyes, while he crept closer to me. I automatically took some steps backwards, just in case he tried to attack me and rob me of my will.

"No. I just had a lot to study. We have finals, remember?" Obviously he would remember, he had finals too, you stupid idiot. I had to admit, that I wasn't exactly a witty person, when Rabastan happened to be around. I blamed it on his freaking sexy voice, the piercing green eyes and that reddish brown hair of his and his stupid good looking face.

"Why do we have to keep playing this game?" he asked, still coming closer and closer. Like a hunter cornering his prey.

"I'm not playing" I blurted out, making effort to bring more space between us, even though I wanted it – _him_ – so badly, that it was beyond ridiculous.

A devilish smile appeared on his face and his eyes harboured a mischievous glimmer. "Good. Because I'm not playing either." I was so screwed. And I liked the thought of it. Maybe more than I should.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Where have you been?!"

I slumped into the seat next to Lils in the Great Hall, trying to fix my dishevelled hair and control my frustration. Why couldn't Rabastan just freaking finish what he started? I glanced over to the Slytherin table, just to see, that the bastard looked perfectly at ease. How the hell did he do that?

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked, frowning slightly. "You look stressed out."

Stressed out was an understatement. "I think I might be in trouble." I know I said, I liked how exciting Rabastan was and different compared to Lupin, but what if being with Rabastan – in a none romantic way – was just wrong? Because he was clearly messing with my mind. Maybe I didn't even want to be with him and he was manipulating me to think that I wanted to.

Emily looked up from her book and examined my face very carefully, until her eyes lit up a bit. "Who is it?" she asked plainly. I looked at my three best friends, Lily and Alice clearly concerned but Emily just looked like she knew exactly what was coming.

"I told you, that I was seeing someone," I started slowly, trying to choose my words carefully. Maybe 'seeing someone' wasn't really the right term. Were we even exclusive or something serious?

"Yes" Alice encouraged me to keep talking. "Who is it?"

Now or never. I mean they would find out eventually and I really needed their advise right now. "Rabastan Lestrange." Immediately Alice' and Lily's eyes widened, like I had told them I was pregnant with Dumbledores kid or something. At least Emily just sighed and closed her book.

"Are you crazy?" Alice shrieked, letting her fork fall out of her hand. "Are you damaged?" she asked in that same high-pitched voice, that made every nearby people turn to us and eye us with curios looks. Hell, I even saw the Marauders turn to us with questioning looks.

"Seriously, Alice," I hissed, raised a little from my seat to reach over the table and to push her back down to her seat. Merlin. Why so dramatic? "Pipe the hell down." Thank Merlin, she let her ass sit back down on the red cushion.

"Calm down Alice," Emily muttered, tapping her on the shoulder.

" _Calm down_?" she gasped, still with those huge brown eyes. "Why aren't you freaking out?" Her eyes were darting back and fort between Lily and Emily, giving them an accusing look.

"Well, I _am_ freaked out. I just don't want to make a scene like you're doing right now," Lily answered laughing at the face that Alice made and how people were eyeing her – almost as if she had completely lost her mind.

"Spill the beans, Care," Lily turned to me "And if it's good, I might not freak out on you up in our dorm."

"Well," I started, twisting a blond curl between my fingers. "Remember the last Hogsmeade weekend?" Not that I remembered everything clearly, but I had some memories – the important ones at least.

"The week after Remus broke up with you?" Why, yes. Thank you very much for reminding me, lovely Alice.

"Correct," I stated nodding "I was trying to deal with the situation-" - "No, you weren't," Ems cut me off frowning.

"Long story short I ended up hooking up with Rabastan and I can't shrug him off since that. He is just so-" I tried to come up with a fitting characterisation, when Emily cut in again.

"Persuasive? Seductive? Consuming? Thrilling?" I only nodded. All those words were perfect for Rabastan. How did she come up with those so fast?

"Been there, done that." Right. How could I forget. Even though Regulus was younger, he was just as intimidating as Rabastan could be. Glimpsing quickly at the Slytherin table I saw, that they were sitting together.

"Wait, are they friends?" I turned to look back at Emily, who had followed my gaze. A sad expression crossing her face. Or was it pain? Whatever it was, I didn't like it.

"They're more like brothers," she shrugged simply.

Oh, _hell no_. What terrible friend was I? "Promise, I will do everything in my power to stay away from him." If I wanted to or not. Hoes before bros – always and forever.

"Don't be silly, you idiot. You can date whoever you want," Emily ran a hand through her brown hair, while rolling her dark eyes, before she gave me a piercing look and I knew that whatever she was going to say now, was more than important. "I just want you to know, that he can either be the best thing that has ever happened to you or the worst."

 _Like it? Hated it? Want to rip me and my story apart? Please us the review button for that._

 _Thanks alot._

 _Kisses,_

 _xxsilver_

 _Update. 30. August 2015 - 00:30._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I know I forgot it for the first chapter, but here it is. I obviously own nothing, but the storyline and some self created characters. Thanks to JKR, that we have this wonderful world. Yada, yada, yada. I earn no money with this and so on..._

 _If you happen to find any mistake, please don't hesitate to say so. I won't bite. Promise ^^_

Chapter Two

Emily's POV

Stepping out of the bathroom, I had expected to be alone, since the girls said, they were already heading down for breakfast. So when I saw Caroline sitting on my bed, I was quite surprised. Especially, when I noticed, that she seemed somewhat troubled.

"I assumed you were already off to breakfast," I said in a quiet voice.

She looked up from the spot that she had been staring at. "I told Lily and Alice to go ahead, because I felt like waiting for you." A small smile appeared on her face and I just had to smile back.

Caroline was such a sweetheart sometimes, that I actually had the feeling, that I had been eating too much chocolate at once. And that seriously never happened, because I could hardly ever have enough of it.

Anyways. "Are you sure, that's the only reason?" I asked, also taking a seat on my bed. It was nearly impossible, to not see, that her grey eyes weren't sparkly as usual.

"No," she whispered, now looking really sad. She ran a hand through her blonde curls. "It's just one of these days again, where I," Care held back for a second, gazing down at her fingers. "I just miss him, Ems."

I sighed. When she said that, it felt like, her heart was breaking all over again and I felt so sorry for her. I knew that she still loved Remus, everyone knew that. But it didn't change the fact, that Remus had literally told her to sod off without any explanation. Sad thing was, I knew exactly how she felt.

And because of that, I had told her over and over again, that he wasn't worth the sorrow. Remus was an idiot, if he had really thought that was the right way to end things with Caroline. "You know, how I think about Remus and what he did, Care." Everyone did, since he broke up with her like that.

But besides that, since yesterday, when Caroline mentioned, that she was _'maybe'_ seeing Rabastan I thought that was brilliant. Not that I was the person, to recommend a new relationship to forget the last one, but in this case it didn't sound too bad. Plus, a little fun never hurt nobody.

"You also know, that I think, that you could to much better," I said. "What about Rabastan? I thought you liked him?" And as long it was just _'liking'_ it would not be a problem at the end. Because it would end, that I knew for sure.

Caroline looked at me with a smile and nodded enthusiastically. It only lasted for a second, before it faded again. "But it's not the same."

I frowned slightly. Of course it would not be the same. Remus and Rabastan were two totally different boys. "Explain," I encouraged her.

"With Remus I had butterflies, my knees went weak when he kissed me and I felt like I was the happiest girl alive." I just couldn't help it, but a part of me felt bitter jealousy, as she said that. Sometimes I whished, I could have been in a normal, cute relationship instead of a messy one. Sometimes I whished I didn't get involved with Regulus. But at the end of the day, I knew I would do it all over again if I only got the chance.

"What about Rabastan?"

Care laughed and blushed a bit. "Every time I see him, I want so jump his bones so badly!" She laughed again, getting even redder. "And when he kisses me, it's like I'm drowning and burning at the same time. It's crazy."

Yes. Yes it indeed was crazy. Crazy and addicting. "So why not try something new with Rabastan then?" I suggested carefully. I didn't really want her to jump into a relationship or something like that with Rabastan, because of who he would be in the near future. But he seemed to be a good distraction, so why not try it out?

"So you think I should forget Remus once and for all and go for Rabastan?" she asked, looking a little bit better now.

"Yes, but don't get too emotionally invested" I warned her. "Just have a bit fun and see where it takes you." I had my times, where I gave responsible advices, yes. But sometimes people had to be irresponsible.

Caroline sighed and bit on her bottom lip. "Well, I guess you're right and Rabastan _is_ hot. So why not?" She shrugged and grinned at me. "And Remus will go crazy if he sees me with Rabastan."

I frowned. Maybe. Maybe not. And that wasn't the point of my advice. But whatever, as long as it made her happier. "Since I don't feel like starving today, we should get something to eat."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Like I have already told you at the beginning of the year, this final project will be very important to those who aspire a future in the field of potions."

Potions was by far, one of my favourite subjects and I really, really needed this final project to be aced, or I would not get a scholarship and be able to attend an university of my choice. It was far to expensive to get in on my own, that's why I needed good grade. Plus, Slughorn could finally see that I was taking it seriously.

"That's why you will work in groups of four." Exciting murmur filled the classroom, even I got excited, because I already knew, I would be working with my best friends. Or with other words: This project was already aced!

"Now, now," Slughorn hushed the students. "I have already formed the groups of four in which you will be working for the next two weeks." The excitement died immediately. So did mine. It was simply not an option for me to fail this!

"It will be fine," Caroline said, reaching out for my hand and squeezing it. "Everyone in this class, took potions because they are good at it." Fine, that was true, but I still felt bit sick in the pit of my stomach.

"The first group will be," Slughorn conjured a parchment out of thin air and began to read, "Miss Prewett, Miss Evans, Mister Longbottom and Mister Potter." Now that was a good team. I heard Alice squeak in happiness, as she hugged Lily.

"I hate you and your stupid luck, guys," Caroline murmured.

"Second group will be Miss Clearwater, Mister Lupin, Mister Lestrange and Miss Fitzgerald."

Dear Merlin. "What did he just say?" Care hissed. "No, no, no!" She buried her face in her hands, while cursing Slughorn and his beard of a walrus. I was pretty sure, that walruses didn't have beards.

"The third group will be Miss Rosier, Mister and Mister Black and Miss Taylor." Or with other words: I am terribly sorry – not sorry – but there is no way in hell you will be attending an university of your choice, Miss Taylor. I will make sure of that.

"Is he serious?" Lily asked in disbelieve. Her almond shaped, emerald green eyes widened. "Why in the seven hells would he put Sirius and Regulus in one group?" The real question should more be like: Why would he do this to me? He knew exactly how important this was for me.

"Whatever," I sighed, as Slughorn had finished announcing the groups and people were getting up to go and sit with their new assigned partners. "See you in hell, ladies." Even though I really dreaded this situation, there was no way around. So I got up, took my bag and made my way to the back of the class, where I knew Regulus and Aurelia were sitting.

"Hey, Ems!"

Someone. Help. Me. _Now._ "Hello, Aurelia," I greeted a former good friend of mine and the other girls. The thing was, that Aurelia Rosier had been a part of our clique, but since... since she had decided to date my ex-boyfriend three weeks after he broke up with me, we kind off broke up with her. That was actually sad, because, Aurelia was a really fun and nice girl.

Just as I sat down across from them, Sirius joined us. He looked... well, he didn't look as furious as I had assumed. It was not a secret, that he hated his brother and vice versa, so I was quite surprised, when they just ignored each other, acting like the other didn't even exist. Maybe, just maybe this project could actually work out.

I let my eyes wander through the class, while Slughorn spoke with every group and gave them their project assignment. I caught a glimpse of Caroline, blushing furiously, while Rabastan was sitting across from her, grinning devilish. The sight was just too funny and I couldn't help it, but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Aurelia asked, eager to start a conversation with me.

This was so awkward on so many different levels. "Uhm, nothing really. Just something Care said this morning." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh," she murmured, looking even sadder. "How is she? And the others? We haven't really talked, since..."

Really? Was she really bringing this up now? "They're fine. I'm sorry that they felt like, they had to pick sides." I truly was sorry, that we all had just stopped talking to her. Maybe a week would have been enough, but months? That was pretty harsh. And I wasn't even mad at her. Not anymore. I knew, that it was Regulus who had approached her and who could blame her, that she had given in? He was perfect after all.

"No, I understand," she shrugged it off. "But I didn't expect you would stop talking to me for months." Her icy blue eyes were clearly filled with sadness about the situation and of course I had to feel guilty.

"You know what? We haven't had a girls night in ages, maybe you could come by tonight and sleep in our dorm?" Now I just had to convince Care not to kill me for inviting Aurelia over. At least I knew for a fact, that Alice and Lily would love to hang out with her again.

"Really?" Aurelia asked in pure disbelieve.

"Sure," I assured. There was no way, I was going to let a certain guy ruin a friendship, that existed long before he came into my life. I never wanted to be that kind of girl.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"You did _what_?"

While Alice and Lily were truly happy about what had happened during potions, Caroline seemed like, she was in the mood to kill me.

"Come on, Care," I sighed. "Aurelia was our friend before Regulus and I started dating. I'm not going to let him ruin our friendship for good."

Before she could say anything more, our dorm door opened and Aurelia came in hesitantly. "Hey." It was silent for a few seconds. I looked over to Lily, who was helping Alice set up a table with drinks and snacks for the night.

"Glad, you could make it," Lily said with a smile and trying really hard not to make this more awkward than it already was. She went over to Aurelia and took her bag out of her hands. "Let me take this." With another smile, she turned around and walked to the two beds in the middle that we had pushed together.

It stayed silent for another two minutes. Why was Lily not doing anything? She was the social one after all. "I can't do this guys!" Aurelia blurted out suddenly. "I have to tell you something." She finally closed the door behind her. "You might want to sit down for this."

We all did what she said and sat down. "You have to swear to not tell anyone!", she demanded sternly. We nodded, so she continued. She ran a hand through her wavy reddish brown hair and I realized it had the same shade as Rabastan's hair. Oh, crap. I totally forgot to tell Care, that Rabastan and Aurelia were cousins.

"Regulus and I are not really dating."

Wait, what? I blinked at her in confusion. What did she mean, 'they are not really dating.´

"Please elaborate," Alice urged her to explain.

Taking a deep breath, Aurelia began to pace back and fort in front of us. Clearly thinking about how she could explain whatever was going on to us. "Three weeks after..." she began, but held back.

"That bastard broke up with one of your best friends," Caroline finished the sentence dryly. "Just name it as it is, Aurelia."

She nodded and stared directly at me. "Right. Well, he approached me and asked me... he asked me if I wanted to his wife."

 _I know, that the first two chapters haven't been a big deal so far, but I just have to get into the story a bit, before all hell breaks looses, which will probably happen next chapter._

 _But if you liked It so far, I would be really happy about a small feedback._

 _Thanks lovelies,_

 _xxsilver_


End file.
